When You Needed Me
by Felicia Raine
Summary: Shane and Whisper find out that their friendship is about to take a drastic turn(rating is for future language)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from WWE. Whisper is credited to me since I made her up and all, so don't take her.  
  
Whisper woke up with sweat running down her face. It was the fourth time that week that she hadn't been able to sleep. She kept having the same nightmare over and over again. It wouldn't have bothered her so bad if it hadn't involved Shane Helms. She was extremely close to Shane, and would do anything for him no matter what the cost. Shane may not have known how she felt about him, but by the end of the week, he would know everything.  
  
"Ahhhh! Shane that's cold!!" A female voice shouted from the back yard where Shane had just turned on the sprinkler system. He laughed as he walked to the back and looked at his friend Whisper. She put her hands on her hips, water dripping off of her, "Gregory Shane Helms, you gots some splainin' to do!" Shane chuckled, "Sorry Whisp, it wasn't supposed to happen." The look on his face was so innocent that she just sighed, "If you weren't so innocent lookin' I'd pound you Helms." He grinned, "No you wouldn't. Because your my bestest best friend, Hurricane Whisper."  
  
He had a point there, but she wasn't going to let him know that, "Shane, I can replace you ya know." She giggled at his face as he stuck out his lip and made a pouty face, "Ok, ok. I can't and won't replace you. I love ya too much." He grinned and hugged her, "I knew you couldn't hate me for long." She rolled her eyes and hugged him back, turning it into a suplex, "No, but I can kick your butt in any ring, anywhere, anytime." He looked at her and chuckled, "So you can, but you won't hurt me." She smirked, "I may, and then again I may not."  
  
They both laughed and laid there on the ground, Shane being the first to break the silence, "You got a ride to the house show tonight?" She turned her head to look at him, "Nope, I don't even know if I want to go tonight." He chuckled, "Come on, it'll be lots of fun." She propped herself up on her arms, "Yeah, like it was fun last week when I fell off the ladder at the house show thanks to Jeff and Matt?" Shane laughed again, "I caught you, you weren't hurt." Whisper laughed as she looked at him, "You caught me?" He nodded to her with his superhero look, "Yes I did." She leaned close to him, Shane thought she was going to kiss him until she spoke to him, "You didn't catch me, I fell on you hun."  
  
After saying that she stood up and held her hand down to Shane. He looked up and then took her hand, standing up with her help, "Were you really going to.." She raised an eyebrow, "Kiss you?" He nodded again, "Were you really going to?" She laughed a bit, "No Helms, I was not going to kiss you. What ever gave you that idea?" He shrugged, "It looked like you were going to, so I was just going to ask." She walked inside the house and started up the stairs as Kevin started down them.  
  
Kevin looked at her and smiled as he held his arm out and caught her around the waist. Whisper smiled and slid her arms around his shoulders, "Hello Kevy." He smirked down at her as his arms went around her waist, "Hey Cass." Shane stood at the door and watched them, he was actually kind of jealous. Kevin saw Shane and then leaned down and kissed her, he didn't like for Shane to look at her too long. She kissed him back and then pulled free of him and went on into her room.  
  
Shane looked up at Kevin and frowned, "You make me sick man." Kevin walked down the stairs and looked down on Shane, "Don't be so jealous, she likes me better." Shane laughed and then shook his head, "Sure she does, she's been with your for three years and you haven't even been able to get her to make-out with you yet." Kevin shrugged, "Like you could get her to?" Shane grinned, "Is that a bet?" Kevin nodded to him, "If you get her to make out with you before she makes out with me, then you can have her." Shane's eyes lit up, "It's a done deal."  
  
As Kevin walked out of the house, Shane went up the stairs and knocked on Whisper's door. From inside he heard her tell him to come on inside. When he walked into the room, he stopped in his tracks and his eyes went wide. It was the first time in ten years he had seen her in a dress and he could hardly breathe. She smiled at him as she looked at herself in the mirror, "Do you like it Shane?" He walked to her and nodded, "Y- yeah..its great." Whisper turned to look at him, "Is anything wrong Shane?" He shook his head, "No, I'm just not used to seeing you in a dress."  
  
She smiled to him, "I know, but I just had to have this dress." He nodded and reached down, taking hold of her hand. Whisper watched him as he did, "Shane.." He put a finger to her lips, "Don't say anything." She nodded and just looked at him, wondering what in the world he was doing. Shane smiled to her as he took off the mask and dropped it in a chair. Whisper started to take a step backward from him, she knew that she couldn't let him get too close to her or she'd end up letting him know she loved him. He held her in her place, gently pulling her to him, "Whisper, don't run from me."  
  
Jeff had just gotten up as he walked out of his room and down the hall, stopping at Whisper's door. He couldn't believe what he was seeing at the moment, this was bound to get interesting. Shane put an arm around her back and pulled her up against him. She started to say something when Shane's mouth landed on hers. Jeff's eyes went wide as he pinched himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Whisper could hardly stand up so she put her arms around his shoulders.  
  
Shane took this as an encouraging move and put his other arm around her as he deepened the kiss. She whimpered as he did, not expecting it to happen. After a moment, he let her go, "Is that what you wanted to do?" Her eyes met his as she ran her hand along his face, "no." He watched her closely, "Then what did you want to do?" She started to answer him, but then shook her head, "I have work to do Shane, just forget that this moment ever happened."  
  
As Whisper left the room, Jeff walked in and looked at Shane, "That took a lot of guts my man." Shane ran a hand through his hair and sighed, "I didn't mean for it to happen like that, but I couldn't keep myself from it." Jeff laughed as he put his hand on Shane's shoulder, "Man, she's the hottest diva in the company today. Its kind of hard for any guy to keep his hands off of her." Nodding, Shane agreed with him, "Unfortunately the one man that has her, doesn't deserve her at all." Jeff frowned, "I know, he's twice her age or more. I don't know what she sees in the guy. If I were her, and I know I'm not, I'd go with myself."  
  
Jeff and Shane burst out laughing as Jeff ran a hand down his chest like Whisper did. Shane shook his head, "Man, Hardy. She wouldn't go with you, your too weird." Jeff rolled his eyes, "At least I'm not the dude with the cape and the mask that claims he can fly." Shane struck the Hurri-pose, "You dare to diss the Hurricane! Whassup wit dat!?" Jeff went into a fit of laughter along with Shane, "Helms, you have totally and completely lost your mind. That is if you ever had one to lose." Shane fwapped him, "I have not lost my mind Hardy."  
  
They laughed a while longer before walking downstairs, both of them stopping as they heard yelling. Jeff peeked around the corner and saw Whisper and Nash arguing in the kitchen. Shane tapped on Jeff's shoulder and gave him a funny look. Jeff mouthed to Shane that there was an argument going on at the current moment. Whisper had her hand on her hip and didn't look very happy at all, "Kevin I've had it!" Nash had his arms crossed over his chest and was glaring at her as she yelled at him, "That's what you said last time."  
  
Whisper couldn't hold it back any longer as she drew her arm back and hit him across the face as hard as she could. The force of her punch knocked Nash backward as Whisper turned and walked out of the kitchen with both fists clenched. Jeff and Shane stared after her in complete shock, they had known she was strong but that punch had been pretty bad. Shane looked into the kitchen where Nash was standing, blood running from his lip and nose, "Ouch.." Jeff nodded, "Yeah, I agree Helms." Shane looked back at Jeff, "That wasn't just ouch, that was daz-amn!" Jeff chuckled, "You got that right."  
  
Shane walked up the stairs and knocked on her door softly, "Cass, are you in there?" He could hear her shuffling around in the room and sniffling before she opened the door. He smiled a bit and held his arms open to her. She hesitated for a moment before flinging herself into his arms and crying into his chest. Shane rested his cheek on her head as he held her to him and let her cry it all out, "It'll be ok Cass, I'm here for you." Jeff leaned against the railing and watched them, "Helms, your getting in too deep man."  
  
When Whisper finally regained control of herself she looked up at Shane, "Thanks Shane." He smiled at her and wiped a stray tear away from her face, "Your welcome, but that's what friends are for." She nodded and took a deep breath before resting her head back on his chest, "I just need you to hold me Shane." Shane nodded and picked her up, carrying her downstairs to her chair where he sat down with her on his lap. Whisper grabbed a box of tissues and snuggled into Shane's arms, "Thanks Shane, I owe you for this one." He shook his head, "You don't owe me anything Cassie."  
  
A/N: Is it me or am I getting all mushy gushy? I thought so, but anyway I hope you like my first attempt at having Shane as a romantic interest. I can do Shane pretty good normally, but this is a little difficult for me. Please review, and if you have any suggestions for me then I thank you. 


	2. House Show Part 1

Disclaimer: Again, I don't own anyone except Whisper, so don't take what little property I own...  
  
Later that evening, Jeff wandered into the living room and smirked at the sight before him. Shane was sitting in a chair with Whisper in his lap, and both of them were sleeping soundly. Jeff was almost reluctant to wake them up, but he knew that they couldn't be late for the first house show of the season. That was a major bad idea, because Vince would not take kindly to them missing out on something that would explain what they were going to be doing in the ring for that particular season.  
  
Being careful not to get slapped or anything, Jeff strolled over to the chair and then shook Shane by his shoulder, "Shane, wake up man." With a groan, he opened his eyes to look up at Jeff, "What do you want Skittles?" The younger Hardy just rolled his eyes, "Come on man, the show starts in a hour..." At Jeff's words, Shane looked like he had just been hit with a steel chair, "Oh crap...the house show!" The yelling from Shane woke Whisper up and she looked around, "What's all the yelling about? Is Matthew parading around in his underwear again?" Both men looked to her and then they all started laughing.  
  
When they had calmed themselves down from laughing, Whisper stood up and stretched, "Alright, I'm going to go get dressed." Jeff nodded, "Matt is occupying the bathroom at the moment, he says that it takes a lot of work to look as good as he does." That caused her to laugh, "Yeah right, I never noticed he looked good at all. I always thought that you were the best looking one out of the group Jeffrey..." Shane snickered as he watched Jeff's eyes get big, "Skittles, she's just joking man. She don't like you." She giggled and then went up the stairs, humming the Hardy theme as she went into her room.  
  
Jeff looked over at Shane and then shook his head, "Helms, your getting in too deep here man." Shane stood up and looked at him, "Jeff, nothing is going on. We're just really good friends." The look on the Hardy's face told him that he didn't buy it, "Really? Then why did you kiss her? Why do you stare at her all the time?" Shane cringed, "Ok ok, so I have a little crush on her..." Jeff crossed his arms over his chest, "Does a crush involve turning red every time you see more than her feet and arms?" With a sigh of defeat, Shane gave in, "Alright, so I like her a lot. Possibly even love her, but she doesn't want me Jeff. I'm not good for her at all." Jeff sighed, "Go on up there to her Shane. Tell her something, anything to even hint at the fact that your in love with her. You can't keep it from her forever you know."  
  
Up in her room, Whisper was searching through the closet for a good outfit to wear. As she was searching, she came across the first outfit she had ever worn to the ring. She smiled and then ran her fingers over the design on the front, it was the Hurricane symbol done in the Hardy colors. That was her big dream, to join up with Team Xtreme, and now here she was with them; wasn't her dream complete? The answer to that question came to her quickly, no. She was proud to be in the group, but something was missing from her life. As she looked at the shirt, she realized what was missing, "Shane..."  
  
Shane and Jeff had been standing at the doorway of her room, watching her look at the shirt. Jeff just grinned and then shoved Shane into her room and closed the door, "Good luck in there man.." When she heard the door close, she stood up and looked at Shane, "Hey, did you need something?" He hesitated before walking to her, "Whisper I.." She stopped him, "Shane don't you dare say it. You know that we don't.." He cut her off, "No Cass, this time I'm going to say it. I have to say it. I love you, and nothing will ever change that. Not now, not a million years from now." Her eyes were filled with tears, she was happy, but at the same time she was afraid.  
  
The music at the area was kicking and everyone seemed to be having fun except for two people. Everyone in the federation knew what was going on between the two friends thanks in part to Jeff's big mouth. Shane and Cassie hadn't even looked at each other all night since they had gotten there, and it didn't look like they were going to try and talk it over any time soon. Adam Copeland walked over to Cassie and smiled at her, "Hey Whisp, whats going on?" When she didn't answer him, he reached over and put a hand on her shoulder, "It's Shane and you isn't it?"  
  
She looked up at him and nodded a bit, "Adam....I don't know what to do...I lo- like him a lot, but I don't want to ruin our friendship." He nodded to her and then sat down, "Cassie, I know you're scared to lose him, but nothing is going to happen to him." With a light sigh, she looked up at him, "Adam, I keep having this dream....about Shane..." Adam suddenly realized why she was so scared, "This dream about Shane....he gets hurt doesn't he?" She nodded slowly to him, "I just don't want to lose him Adam...I..I love him.." A smile formed on his face as he looked at her, "I had a feeling you did, you should let him know."  
  
Adam was right of course, but in her dream he had been hurt as soon as he knew she loved him. There was no way that she could let that happen to him, she didn't think she could live without him. No, she knew that she wasn't going to be able to live without him. He was everything to her, he was her every life, everything she needed. With a quick glance to Adam, she sighed and then stood up, starting across the room to Shane, she was going to tell him about her dream, and then tell him she loved him. That was the only thing on her mind at the moment.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I know it was short, but I'm gearing up for the next chapter! Don't worry too much about it, I'll make a better third chapter, promise! 


	3. House Show Part 2

Shane wasn't paying that much attention to anything until Matt elbowed him in the stomach, "Ouch, what do you want Matt?!" Matt grinned at Shane and then looked over to where Whisper was pushing her way through the crowd, "Looks like she's coming over here man." He stood up and looked over the older Hardy's shoulder, "Oh my gosh...she is coming over here. What do I do Matt!?" Matt laughed and then shook his head, "Man, be yourself. Don't get all excited about it; she's the same person that you've always been friends with."  
  
Whisper made her way through the crowded room, her eyes locked on Shane's figure. The fans were crowding around her and asking for autographs, but she barely heard them. All she could think about was Shane and Shane alone. Adam's words had encouraged her to do what she was doing, and she couldn't let Shane keep on thinking that she didn't love him. When she finally reached the other side of the room, she was only a few feet away from Shane, both of them just looking at each other.  
  
The two Hardy's, along with Adam, stood near them, but not too near to them. They both looked like they were in a trance of some kind. Matt looked at Adam and frowned, "Whats with them Copeland?" Adam studied them for a minute and then laughed a bit, "Neither of them know what to say to the other, they've been friends so long that its hard for them to show real emotions." Jeff caught on and smirked, "Then lets give them a little time alone to talk things over." The other two guys nodded as they went over and pulled the two of them outside and put them in Adam's rented limo to send them back to the hotel.  
  
Cassie fought a bit on the way to the limo, but then quieted down once she was inside it. Shane was a bit nervous as he looked over at her and smiled, "So umm...." Hearing his voice, she looked over and returned the smile, "There's something I want to tell you Shane." He nodded and stayed quiet to allow her to talk. She took in a deep breath and then started, "I know you've told me countless times that you love me, but I never wanted to accept that because we were friends. I'm sorry if I ever hurt you when that happened, but Shane I do love you. I love you so much that you'll never know how much it hurts me not to be able to be with you."  
  
It took a few moments for her words to fully sink in, but when they did, he was the happiest man alive. Shane took her hand in his and then smiled, "Cassie, I knew you loved me, something told me you did. Just knowing that you were close to me made me happy." He watched as a few tears ran down her cheeks, and he reached out to wipe them away, "No tears this time Cass...they don't suit someone as pretty as you." She smiled and then leaned into his arms, resting her head on his chest, "Shane...."  
  
He closed his arms around her and held her tightly to him, "I won't leave you Cassie, I love you too much to do something like that." Her arms tightened around him as he said that, for the first time in her life, she really did feel loved by someone. All the times that they had goofed off together, or had done things together is because they were so much in love that they couldn't see it plainly. Everyone else around them must have known about it for months and never said anything to them for fear of it messing up the chemistry.  
  
When they arrived at the hotel, she was asleep in Shane's arms, a light smile on her face. He smiled down on her and then lifted her into his arms, carrying her into the hotel. A few of the guys were already there when he walked in, and they all grinned knowingly as Shane rolled his eyes and went on up the stairs. It took him a moment to find her room and get the door open without waking her up. Walking into the room, he made his way over and then put her on the bed.  
  
He paused to look at her, she was so beautiful when she slept. Shaking his head, he gently pulled her shoes off and set them next to the bed. When he noticed that she was still in her Hardy jeans, he hesitated about what to do. On the good side, she wouldn't be uncomfortable while she was asleep, bad side was that he didn't know if he could handle seeing her like that. He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, "Come on Shane, chill out man..." He whispered to himself.  
  
After talking himself through the procedure three times, he reached over to her. As carefully as he could, he unbuttoned the pants and then slid the zipper down, his hands already shaking. He looked up and made sure she was still asleep before he gently lifted her up with one hand and then slid the pants down her hips with the other. What he saw of her in the dim light made him turn red. He had never seen her like this and it was getting to him quickly.  
  
He finally managed to get her jeans off as he put them in the chair and then stood up. No sooner than he had gotten to the door, she woke up, "mm...Shane?" He froze in his tracks, calming himself down before he turned to face her, "Yeah?" She rubbed her eyes and then sat up, "Don't leave me here by myself...." That was just great, now he was going to have to stay with her, this was not good for him at the moment.  
  
Cassie watched him as he walked back over and sat next to her, he looked nervous. She smiled to him and then moved over a bit so he could have more room to sit down, "Thanks Shane." Shane looked over at her, "For what?" She laughed lightly and shook her head, "For bringing me up here and everything." He smiled a bit and then shrugged, "It wasn't a problem Cass." She ran a hand through her hair and then looked back at him, "Will you stay?" His eyes met hers, "You mean, here, all night?" She nodded to him, "Yes..."  
  
Shane finally gave in and agreed to stay with her through the rest of the night. He pulled off his jeans and shirt and then sat back down next to her, "Cass...are you sure we can handle this?" She knew what he was talking about, but she wasn't going to press that issue at the moment, "I know we can handle it Shane.." He nodded and then slid into the bed next to her, laying on his side. She smiled up at him and then turned onto her side. He thought she was going to stay right where she was, but it didn't turn out like that.  
  
She snuggled up against him with her back against his chest. Shane could hardly think at the moment, but he slowly relaxed and put his arm around her waist. When he did, she moved her hand down and meshed her fingers with his. A smile formed on Shane's face as he held her close to him, he wasn't going to ever let her go now that he had her. 


End file.
